Why it Matters
by VelvetYang
Summary: Sango and Aya are cousins. On Sango's "quest for fun" her mother buys her a nerve gear. She finds Aya in the game and gets stuck! Will they be able to get out?


I brush my hair. My dark hair is easy to comb through. My blue-green eyes sparkles. I'm excited for the new day...then again, I'm always excited for a new day. I dress in my school uniform. Then I eat breakfast. After that I'm bored so...I turn on the TV and watch it. Nothing good is on. There is nothing fun to do. I'm 14 years old. I'm turning 15 in a few days. But until then I want to have some fun. I start walking to school. "SANGO!" I hear my friend, Akane yell. I turn around. Akane runs toward me. Her red hair looks kind of pink in the light. "Sango~San, how's your quest for fun!?" Akane says. "Not going so well." I say. "Awe, maybe you'll find it during school. "I guess, maybe..." I say.

 **After School**

Still nothing fun. I open the door to my house. On the table is a wierd hat thingie, a box (looks like a box with a game with it), and a note. I read the note :

 _Dear my beloved daughter Sango,_

 _Hello It's your mother. I heard about your "quest for fun" and I found something...a game to waste your time. To fill your boredom. Just read the instructions and you'll figure it out, by the way I got it for your cousin, Aya, too. You guys can play together._

 _Your Loving mother,_

 _Hideko_

I barely see my mother anymore, she just leaves gifts every now and then. I move to my room but the instructions are in English, not Japanese...so this will take a while...a long while...

 **Many Hours Later**

I finally got set up...I think...

I put on the hat...It's more like a football helmet...kind of...

The game loads. I'm in the "Town of beginnings". I streatch my hand. I yawn...It feels...so real. Is this real? My username is "Sango", my name. But now I kind of regret it. Ther are names...like Fayla or Linau. Unique names. I feel kind of embarrassed to have chosen my own name. "Sango?" A girl asks. She has a familiar voice...Aya! "A...Aya!" I say. Her hair is Silver and she has teal eyes. She looks nothing like her real self. Then again...my avatar has blue hair and gold eyes with brown specks. Aya's username is "Aya". "Hey...come with me." Aya asks. "Why?" I ask. "IT'S A SURPRISE!" Aya says. "Oh." I say. I follow her to a bar and the bartender smiles. "Aya! It's a pleasure to see you!" The Bartender says. "Hey, Hideo. This is Sango. I want the key to...well...the secret." Aya says. "Oh, here!" Hideo says. He hands her a key. "Thanks Hideo!" Aya says. Aya leads me to the back of the bar. She uses the key to teleport somewhere. It's a beautiful green plains, filled with flowers and...MONSTERS!? But very adorable ones! "This is the surprise! It's a glitch in the game or something..." Aya says. "It's beautiful!" I say.

A blue butterfly flies to us.

"Oh! Chou! You are here!" Aya says. "Chou?" I ask. "Chou is my 'pet' she loves to - " Aya begins. "Oh, darn! It's 5 o'clock, my mom will be worried if I am not coming back!" She pulls up the menu. "Hey...where is the logout button?" Aya asks. I look on her menu. No logout button. "Lemme check mine." I say. I pull out my menu. No logout button. "What?" I say. Me and Aya teleport. "Chou!" Aya says. Aya grabs Chou. We teleport.

There is a big hooded person.

"HELLO. SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THE LOGOUT BUTTON...GONE. WELL IT IS NOT A GLITCH IN THE GAME..." The big hooded person says. People chatter. "THERE ARE NEW GAME RULES. IF YOU DIE YOU WILL NOT RESPAWN, YOU WILL DIE IN REAL LIFE."

The news shows up. A girl is crying in her mother's arms.

"THERE ARE 100 FLOORS IN THIS GAME. DEFEAT ALL 100 FLOORS AND YOU WILL BEAT THE GAME...AND RETURN TO THE REAL WORLD."

A girl shrieks.

Everybody screams and cries at the hooded person. "I want my money back!" "This is outrageous!" "I wanna go home!" And more cries and screams.

"ONE MORE THING, I PUT A GIFT IN YOUR INVENTORY. CHECK THAT OUT. THANK YOU." The hooded person says.

The hooded person disappears.

I look in my inventory...A mirror? I take it out and use it. I look into it. The next thing I know...I'm looking at my dark hair and blue-green eyes. Aya's dark hair and brown eyes are now there too.

"Aya...Your avatar." I say. "Your Avatar too." Aya says. "You look like...you." Aya says. "TELL ME SOMETHIN' I DON'T KNOW!" I say.

"But Sango...are we really stuck in this game?"

"...I don't know, Aya." I say.


End file.
